In a coverage scene, a video recording system generates first contents data (low resolution) that contents data of video and sound obtained is compressed in the predetermined data compression ratio and second contents data that said contents data is compressed in lower compression ratio than the predetermined compression ratio, and transmits the above first contents data to, for example, a remote edit device.
Next, in the edit device, editing is performed based on the first contents data and an EDL, that is an abbreviation of Edit Decision List, indicating said content of editing is generated.
Next, the edit device transmits said edit decision list to said video recording system.
The video recording system make the above edit decision list corresponding to said second contents data and records on recording media such as an optical disk.
Conventionally, as disclosed in International Publication pamphlet No. 01/60062, a management of said edit decision list is performed based on, for example, a file name specifying file path corresponding to a hierarchy system of the save-position. Said file name is necessary to be unique in the management system of said edit decision list.
However, in the above conventional method of management of the edit decision list, for example, in the case that, as mentioned above, an edit decision list generated for a first contents data is used as an edit decision list for a second contents data, the edit decision list of the first contents data and the edit decision list of the second contents data is the same file name in the above management system. Since an identification of them is performed based on their file names, there is a problem that these are not adequately identified.
Moreover, in the case that the save-position of the above edit decision list is changed, since the file path to said edit decision list is also changed, there is also a problem that a process of the name solution becomes complex.
Moreover, in the above conventional method of management of edit decision list, there is a problem that the edit decision list of the first contents data and the edit decision list of the second contents data cannot be identified, in addition a problem that a relationship between them can be shown.